Currently, users may be able to view available channels based on a favorites list which has to be manually created. The user has to create a favorites list and then go to the favorites list to watch the user's favorite channels. This process can be tedious as it hinders channel switching while a group of viewers are viewing content. For example, when a first individual and second individual are viewing a first channel that is a channel located in the first individual's “favorites” category, the categorical listing of available channels would have to be switched over to the second individual's “favorites” category to access a second channel that is in the second individual's “favorites” category.
A favorite channel list will generally vary from person to person in a family, and, if the whole family watches together, the favorite channel list varies. Also a consolidated program information display (e.g., guide channel list display) is not ordered as per favorite lists, and often presents difficulty while switching between favorite lists. It is also difficult to manually create favorite lists by remembering the channel numbers of a different “favorites” list and switching between them. Often, the user simply fails to ever create a favorites list, hence it becomes an un-utilized feature in many cases.
Typically, with access to a large number of channels, a user generally only surfs between a certain or fixed subset of the available channels on a daily basis. On a family level, the viewed channels are also different for different members. However, the guide display of a channel list (guide ordering) remains the same for everyone. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for displaying available content and to provide a solution for displaying profile based viewing requiring a minimal amount of user-intervention.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.